Pepero
by shxramin
Summary: FF spesial Pepero Day CHANBAEK YAOI


**Pepero**

CHAN X BAEK

RATED T

YAOI

.

.

Sebagai drabble FF spesial Pepero Day

.

.

ENJOY

.

.

Chanyeol mendapat banyak notifikasi dari instagramnya. Banyak dari para fansnya memintanya untuk berselca spesial untuk hari pepero di Korea. Park Chanyeol bukan seorang artis ataupun penyanyi, dia terkenal sebagai Youtubers dengan channelnya "ParkisChanyeol" yang sering kali membuat video reaksi tentang suatu hal dan seringkali menjadi komentator olahraga melalui siaran ulang di internet. Jadi dia seperti artis dunia maya.

Notifikasinya penuh dengan tag dari fansnya dengan beberapa foto dirinya dengan salah satu Youtuber yang sama terkenalnya, Byun Baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya terkekeh melihat beberapa editan dirinya dengan Baekhyun atau bisa di bilang kekasihnya. Fansnya benar-benar kreatif membuatnya.

Baekhyun juga sama sepertinya, seorang Youtuber. Namun paling banyak Baekhyun menyiarkan tentang mukbang dan vlog pribadinya. Terkadang ia juga membuatnya bersama dengan Chanyeol dan selalu berakhir dengan satu kecupan manis. Nama youtube milik Baekhyun itu "Stay BaekByun" dan sering muncul di komenan video boyband.

Namun Baekhyun sudah seminggu ini travelling bersama dengan ibunya ke Swedia, Finlandia, dan Norwegia. Kata Baekhyun sih untuk melepas penat ibunya dan dia ingin sekali membuat vlog di sana. Chanyeol sebenarnya ingin juga ikut namun ia tahu privasi ibu anak itu. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk berhubungan jarak jauh sementara dengan Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

Haei

Hari ini Chanyeol akan membuat video baru, ia baru saja membeli beberapa pak pepero untuk merayakan hari pepero. Ia menyiapkan kamera SLR nya dan ia menyiapkan satu gelas coklat hangat di mejanya. Ia memakai pakaian biasa, kelebihannya ia tetap tampan meskipun ia hanya memakai kaos oblong putih dan celana jeans selutut.

"halo guys kembali lagi bersama, Park Chanyeol. Kali ini untuk merayakan hari pepero di Korea aku dengan senang hati membeli beberapa pak pepero." Chanyeol mengambil kresek belanjanya dan memperlihatkan di kamera. "aku suka sekali dengan campuran rasa oreo ini dan aku membeli rasa pisang, strawberry, dan coklat. Aku sebenarnya tidak suka rasa strawberry but karena kekasihku menyukainya aku memutuskan untuk mencobanya dan memberikannya komentar."

Chanyeol tiba-tiba berhenti dan melihat pintu. Bel pintu terdengar nyaring berbunyi, menandakan Chanyeol kedatangan tamu. "oh mungkin itu adikku. For your information guys, dia ku ajak untuk jadi bintang tamu spesial malam ini haha." Chanyeol meraih kameranya dan menyorot seisi dapurnya. Kemudian ia mengarahkan kameranya menuju pintu apartemennya.

"masuklah, Sehun. Pintunya tidak ku kunci." Chanyeol teriak di samping kamera sambil terkikik membayangkan reaksi adiknya. Namun sepi tak ada jawaban dari Sehun, adiknya, membuat Chanyeol bertanya-tanya.

Ia berjalan menuju pintu dan tetap menyorot pintu itu. Bisa saja tiba-tiba adiknya masuk untuik mengerjainya balik. Sebelumnya ia menengok ke intercom, namun tak ada siapa-siapa disana. Dan seketika badan Chanyeol merinding.

"guys, liatlah disana tidak ada siapa-siapa. Kalian mendengar suara bel tadi, kan?" Chanyeol mengarahkan kameranya ke intercom untuk memperlihatkan bukti ke penonton jika tidak ada yang direkayasa dan jujur Chanyeol takut sekarang.

TING TONG!

Chanyeol berjingkat kaget dan ia melirik intercom. Tidak ada sapa-sapa disana, tapi ia melihat sebuah koper yang terdapat di pojokan entah milik siapa. Chanyeol dengan berani membuka sedikit pintu dan mencoba mengintip. Kosong

Lalu ia melihat ke bawah.

"BWAAAA!"

"HUAAA!"

Chanyeol jatuh dengan tak elitnya ke lantai dengan kamera yang terlepas dari tangannya. Kekasihnya, Byun Baekhyun, yang ada disana dan mengagetinya tadi.

"ihihi Chanyeol kaget kan? Chanyeol takut kan? Hahaha," Baekhyun tertawa terpingkal-pingkal akibat reaksi berlebihan dari Chanyeol. Ia tak menyangka jika Chanyeol akan benar-benar ketakutan seperti tadi.

"yaaa dasar kelinci! Kenapa tidak bilang jika pulang hah," Chanyeol beralih memeluk Baekhyun erat dan dibalas juga oleh Baekhyun. "aku pulang sayang,"

Chanyeol tiba-tiba teringat kameranya, ia mengambilnya di lantai dan mengarahkannya ke wajah Baekhyun. "maaf atas kejadian memalukan tadi, aku akan mengeditnya untuk kalian," Chanyeol terkikik kecil. Baekhyun mendengus dan menghadap kamera Chanyeol. "oh? Kamu membuat video reaksi lagi?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, tangan sebelahnya menarik lengan Baekhyun mendekat. "iya, hari ini kan hari pepero. Aku ingin membuat video tentang rasa-rasa pepero kepada fansku." Baekhyun berjalan masuk dengan menggeret kopernya. "untuk apa, mereka kan bisa membelinya sendiri tanpa harus kamu jelaskan."

"aku sebagai tester pertamanya Baek," Baekhyun menghela napas dan tiduran di atas sofa. Chanyeol mengarahkan kameranya ke Baekhyun. "mulailah tanpaku, hari ini aku ingin tidurrr sehariaaaan~!" Baekhyun menggeliatkan badannya seperti anak kucing dan mendengkur. "lucunyaaa,"

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol kembali ke acaranya. Ia memberikan ke kamera sebuah kardus dengan warna coklat tua dengan rasa pepero coklat. "aku akan mecobanya pertama kali karena aku tidak seberapa menyukai coklat," Chanyeol membuka bungkus itu dan mengambil satu pepero. "hmm rasa coklatnya tidak seperti bayanganku, tidak terlalu manis dan pas," Chanyeol menghabiskan satu batang pepero dan mengambil pak pepero lainnya.

"ini rasa kesukaanku, pepero oreo. Aku tidak tahu apakah mereka membuatnya dengan mencampur oreo atau hanya perisanya saja," Chanyeol membuka kotak itu dan mengeluarkan tiga batang pepero. "maafkan aku suka sekali dengan rasa ini hahaha," Chanyeol memakan dua sekaligus batang pepero dan menggeram. "enak seperti biasanya!" Chanyeol tertawa keras dan memakan satu batang sisa yang ada di tangannya.

"apa yang kamu lakukan? Banyak sekali peperonya?" Baekhyun tiba-tiba duduk di sebelah Chanyeol. Ia menatap sayu ke kamera. "kenapa tidak tidur?" baekhyun menggeleng imut dan menyandarkan mukanya ke bahu Chanyeol. "suara tawamu menggelegar," Chanyeol tertawa ringan dan teringat lagi tentang videonya.

"Baek coba kamu berikan komentarmu ke dua rasa ini, rasa stroberi dan pisang," Chanyeol mengarahkan dua pak beda rasa ke hadapan Baekhyun. Baekhyun dengan malas mengambil rasa stroberi dan Chanyeol mengedip kearah kamera.

"ini rasa kesukaanku, rasa stroberi. Dari kecil ibu selalu bilang jika saat hamil aku, ia memakan terus stroberi mungkin karena itu aku jadi maniak stroberi," Baekhyun berucap layaknya profesional dan mencoba membuka bungkus pepero. Chanyeol mengangguk menyetujui dan mengambil kameranya.

"benar, liatlah isi kulkas kami. Tadaaa penuh dengan stroberi dan segalanya tentang stroberi hahaha," Chanyeol membuka kulkasnya dan memperlihatkan isi lemari esnya. Terdpaat tumpukan bungkusan stroberi, dua selai stroberi, tiga kardus susu stroberi dan dua kardus jus stroberi. Sisanya air putih, es batu, beberapa camilan Chanyeol dan dua kaleng bir.

"memangnya kenapa jika itu stroberi," Baekhyun cemberut dan memasukan satu batang ke dalam mulutnya. "aihh aku sudah lama sekali tidak makan pepero dan sekarang ini jadi enak sekali haha," Chanyeol menaruh kameranya di hadapan mereka. Ia memegang tangan Baekhyun yang memegangi batang pepero. Chanyeol ikut menggigit ujung lain dari peperonya dan memakannya untuk semakin mendekati Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menahan napasnya. Ia bahkan berhenti memakan peperonya karena Chanyeol yang memakannya dari ujung lain dan semakin mendekatkan wajahnya. Tinggal sedikit lagi bibir Chanyeol akan menyentuh bibir Baekhyun, sebelum.

Hap!

Batang pepero yang ada di bibir Baekhyun ia tarik dan memakannya. Lucu sekali wajah Baekhyun yang memandangnya malu dan memerah. Aih Chanyeol ingin lagi.

"manis sekali, seperti bibir orang yang tadi memakannya," Chanyeol membuka bungkus rasa pisang. Dan mengambil satu batang dan memaksa Baekhyun untuk membiarkannya ada di mulutnya.

"ayo kita lakukan pepero kiss," Chanyeol juga ikut menggigit ujung lain dan perlahan-lahan mendekati wajah Baekhyun yang makin memerah. Chanyeol masih membuka matanya dan menyeringai. Ia memegang wajah Baekhyun dan masih tetap memakan perlahan pepero itu.

Saat akan menyentuh bibir Baekhyun, Chanyeol menelan habis sisa peperonya dan ia mencium dalam bibir Baekhyun. Chanyeol melumatnya dalam dan penuh rasa rindu. Jauh beberapa hari dari Baekhyun membuat tersiksa akan rindu dan kini ia terobati oleh kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba dan rasa manis dari bibir Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mencoba membalas lumatan ringan Chanyeol dimulutnya sebelum memberi jarak pada keduanya. Baekhyun tersenyum lembut sambil mengelus wajah Chanyeol.

"Happy Pepero Day, sayang,"

"kamu juga sayang. Jangan pergi lama-lama, aku kangen sekali dengamu,"

"gombal!"

"hanya untukmu~"

.

.

.

Ending dengan gak jelasnya...

Ini FF Rated T, mau bikin sekuel yang versi Rated M. Ada yang mau?

review please~~ ^^


End file.
